


Alone At Last

by KirraWhiteTigress



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Netflix), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meeting, but may be interpreted as non-con i guess?, full consent intended, sex in a museum (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraWhiteTigress/pseuds/KirraWhiteTigress
Summary: “You,” Julia breathed. For some reason, she found herself unable to speak Carmen’s name. Perhaps that was for the best, as she was certain it would come out as some sort of moan. She shivered at the thought. “I don’t… What - ?”“My apologies,” Carmen said just as breathily. “Must keep up my stellar reputation, after all.”“As a seductress?”“As a thief,” Carmen answered, amused, “though I thought I would try my hand at being a thief of hearts.”- - - -Agent Julia Argent has a close encounter with Carmen Sandiego - and it goes differently than she could have ever imagined. Drabble dedicated to rubikanon, who needs more things on her reading list.





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubikanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubikanon/gifts).



“You’ve been watching me.”

 

Julia Argent froze. Every fiber in her being ached to turn around and face the person who had found her out, but she stayed as still as a statue. Her heart beat so fast and hard she swore it was going to leap out of her chest. Was this the night she had feared for the better part of a month, the night she finally met her demise? She hoped not. There were so many places she had yet to see, so many books she had yet to read…

 

A sorry life, Agent Devineaux would always say. She ignored that echoing thought.

 

The sound of heels clicking on the marble floor slowly made its way towards her. Her pursuer chuckled softly; the sound made Julia shiver. “I’ve been watching you, too, Agent Argent. Perhaps not as closely, but you’ve still been on my radar for a while. I figured now was as good a time as any to become more...acquainted.”

 

_ Acquainted _ . That could mean just about anything. The least likely was the literal sense. There was no way that Carmen Sandiego would want to sit down with her at a cafe and chat over lattes and scones - no matter how much Julia wanted that. Her hands twitched. If only Agent Devineaux had entrusted her with a weapon. Maybe then she would have a chance at their little  _ tete-a-tete. _

 

A gloved hand delicately traced the length of her arm. Julia gasped, but still she did not turn around. She could practically feel Carmen’s body heat, even though the layers of fabric that separated them. She swallowed thickly as the hand skirted across her waist, down her abdomen,  _ lower _ … “What are you doing?” Julia whispered, her heart now trapped in her throat. It was the first words she had ever spoken directly to her, and she was sure that they would be her last ever.

 

But instead of silencing Julia for good, Carmen chuckled again; her breath caressed the back of Julia’s neck, making her swoon. What on earth was going on? “Pardon my unorthodox greeting, Agent Argent. I figured a more  _ delicate touch _ would be necessary in our first discussion.”

 

Julia squeaked at the feel of Sandiego’s fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her skirt, the sound echoing through the museum hallway. Finally she whipped around to face her companion. But just as quickly, she found herself frozen again, this time enraptured by the molten chocolate gaze of Carmen Sandiego. Their noses practically touched, so close the other woman had become.

 

“You,” Julia breathed. For some reason, she found herself unable to speak Carmen’s name. Perhaps that was for the best, as she was certain it would come out as some sort of moan. She shivered at the thought. “I don’t… What - ?”

 

“My apologies,” Carmen said just as breathily. “Must keep up my stellar reputation, after all.”

 

“As a seductress?”

 

“As a thief,” Carmen answered, amused, “though I thought I would try my hand at being a thief of hearts.”

 

Julia opened her mouth to speak, but she was silenced as Carmen’s lips captured hers in a kiss. Her knees buckled as terror and desire alike struggled for dominance in her mind; instead of crashing to the ground, however, she felt herself suspended as Carmen hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer than before. Julia grasped at her trademark red coat. She didn’t know when or why, but she found herself kissing Carmen back just as intensely, drinking her in as she was her favorite bottle of fine wine.

 

Carmen pushed them both back until Julia was pinned against  _ Le Sommeil _ . Her teeth nipped down Julia’s neck, her hand unabashedly pushing her skirt up, fingers pressing into the soft skin that resided beneath. Julia could only gasp for air, her hips searching for Carmen’s fingers despite her fear. French, German, and Latin spilled from her lips as Carmen pressed higher and higher until -

 

“ _ La Femme Rouge! _ I know you’re in here!”

 

“Damn,” Carmen growled as she pulled her mouth away from the bruise she had been painting on Julia’s pulse point. She gingerly extracted herself from her lover’s arms, fingers brushing against Julia’s lips in an apology. “Till next time, Jules.” And then she was gone.

 

Legs trembling and chest heaving for breath, Julia braced herself against the wall she had been pressed against just moments before. What a sight she must be - glasses askew, blouse unkempt, skirt still pushed up her thigh… Shaky fingers traced the blossoming purple present Carmen had left on her skin.

 

_ What the hell just happened? _


End file.
